


九头蛇特工Brock Rumlow的一天

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 不好意思，沙雕文学但是俄语真的很难学了（来自一个学过三个月的人的控诉，虽然我现在字母都不会读了





	九头蛇特工Brock Rumlow的一天

10:00am:

被Rollins的砸门声唤醒，并在五分钟内洗漱完毕穿戴好装备

10:30am:

观看冬兵解冻过程并确保皮尔斯即使在冬兵发疯后也依然安全

11:30am:

向冬兵布置任务并在实验员的心理承受范围内调戏冬兵

11:40am:

带冬兵去食堂吃饭并且在插了Rollins的队后向他抱怨新来的队员反应速度过慢

12:00pm:

在地下室整理自己以及冬兵的装备，同时要求冬兵再次进行任务汇报

12:20pm:

在飞机上向队员训话，在队员安静的无聊时向冬兵搭话

14:26pm:

在第三次被冬兵瞪视并且在飞机遭遇攻击后跳伞

18:55pm:

在趟过了两个泥潭后终于杀死了最后一名敌人，疲惫的躺在地上并将清点人数的工作推给Rollins

18:57pm:

带特战队员们去镇上的酒吧庆祝

19:30pm:

和冬兵在酒吧厕所进行两个人的活动

20:25pm:

和冬兵在酒吧后巷进行两个人的活动

22:00pm:

上接应的飞机

1:00am:

下飞机并被告知冷冻仓正在维修于是带冬兵回自己宿舍睡觉

 

“解释一下，Rumlow，你在酒吧和冬兵进行的两个人的活动是什么。”皮尔斯放下了报告。

“长官，你知道的，成年人总有点特殊爱好。”Rumlow满脸写满了你都懂就不要装了。

“那冬兵呢？”皮尔斯捏了捏鼻梁对于即将听到的答案不抱有太大希望。

“凑巧的是冬兵和我的爱好一样。”

“注意分寸特工。”说完皮尔斯板着脸就走了。

 

 

 

“幸好皮尔斯没发现我偷偷跟冬兵学俄语，每次刚学会两个词就给他洗脑，他都忘了教学进度了，趁冬兵还没被冻起来我抓紧再学两句。”Rumlow内心这样想到。

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思，沙雕文学  
> 但是俄语真的很难学了（来自一个学过三个月的人的控诉，虽然我现在字母都不会读了


End file.
